


Heart in a Headlock

by Nynzes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynzes/pseuds/Nynzes
Summary: She looked peaceful. And beautiful, her black hair falling over her face, her bow half undone allowing her cat ears to break free, she was so effortlessly beautiful that it hurt. And it hurt to know that she probably just ruined any chance she had with Blake.She had been attracted to her since the moment she saw her in the dim candlelit ballroom, she's been in love with her since she made eye contact with her in the forest over a dead Ursa.---OrThe one where Yang is a gay mess and Blake is a repressed bi-sexual disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write the next chapter of my other fic, but wrote this instead. Also this didn't start out angsty, I just apparently cant write anything without angst in it.
> 
> On with the writing!

Blake watched as the single strand of blonde hair floated to the floor, a sense of impending doom washing over her as she looked up into the shining red eyes of her partner. 

She bolted, threw Gambol Shroud at Ruby with a 'see you later' and was out the sparring room doors before the girl could protest. She wasn't going to stick around for an angry Yang to get ahold of her, she didn't even mean for that last swing to go near Yang's hair, it was Yang's fault really for dodging.

"Oh no you don’t!" She hears Yang call out, the sound of slamming doors echoing in the hall, she chances a look over her shoulder seeing Yang sprinting after her, red eyes glaring.

Blake leaped forward pushing off her clone, hoping to create some distance between her and her partner, adrenaline coursing through her veins, she knew Yang wouldn't really hurt her, but Blake always did enjoy a good game of tag.

She ran, weaving in between people, knocking Cardin to the ground, skidding through halls, all the while Yang chasing after her, her angry yells turning into playful jibes and laughter, Blake shouting backing teasing taunts, goading the blonde into chasing her.

Eventually the chase led them to the familiar wing of the school that housed their dorm room. 

"You're slowing down Belladonna!" Yang called, indeed sounding closer than before. She quickly turned left, down the hall to their room, sliding to a stop at the door as she grabbed her scroll, scanned it, and got the door open. As she was going slam the door shut, she felt resistance, then it knocked into her making her stumble a step.

A rush of air escaped her as Yang wrapped her arms around her chest, lifting her off the ground, the world spun and she was suddenly pressed front first against the closed dorm room door, her heart hammered in her chest, a blush working it's way up her neck.

"Got you," Yang said in her ear, her front pressed along Blake's entire back, "now how should I punish you."

The moan she let out was startlingly sexual, a ball of heat settling low in her stomach, the adrenaline of the chase must be getting to her.

"Oh," Yang said, voice dropping half an octave, she pressed herself more firmly against Blake, "do you like the thought of me punishing you?"

Her breath hitched suddenly labored, her thoughts scattered, the weight and heat of Yang's body pressed tightly against her back the only thing she could focus on as an insistent throbbing between her legs, her hips bucked involuntarily.

"Wow," Yang said, one hand trailing up Blake's stomach, fingers lightly brushing the underside of her breast, "that was fucking hot." 

Her fingers continued to lightly brush against her breast, never quite touching her, sending her blood boiling, she could feel herself flush all the way down her chest, the sound of her own labored breathing in her ears.

"Can I touch you?" Yang whispered in her ear, her teeth lightly grazing her earlobe. 

A rush of heat swept though her body, the image of Yang with her hand down Blake's shorts flashed though her mind, she moaned. Loudly.

"Yes," Blake said, pushing her ass farther back into Yang, "please."

Yang slid Blake back a couple inches, enough for her to have room to finally cup her breast, her thumb coming up to tease her nipple though her shirt, her other hand coming up to give attention to her other breast. 

"Yang." Blake moaned out, pressing her hands flat against the door, arching her chest into the touch.

"Bend over," Yang said in her ear, her hands leaving Blake's breasts, one trailing around to lightly push down between her shoulder blades.

Instantly her arms slid down the door, her forehead coming to rest on the back of her hands, her stomach clenched as she felt Yang's other arm wrap around her waist to tug her farther back.

"Jesus," Blake breathed, feeling Yang move to grasp her hips firmly, the heat in her core almost unbearable, "what are we doing?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," Yang said, voice husky, the heat of her body along Blake's back disappeared, the whine that left her mouth sent a cheeks flushing redder than they already were. 

"I could always stop," Yang continued as her fingers slip under the hem of her shorts, Blake let out a breathy moan as she realized just where Yang's voice was coming from.

"God no," Blake said, heat surging through her with such intensity she thought she'd pass out, "please don't."

"Heh, thought so," Yang said, laying open mouth kisses along Blake's lower back, then lower along the curve of her ass, as she slowly pulled her shorts down.

"Hmm, lift," Yang said, tugging at Blake's left leg, her head resting along Blake's hip. Huffing out a breath she does as Yang asks, looking down to see that her shorts got caught on her boots and Yang was diligently working the buckles, sliding her boot off. She then moved on the other leg giving it the same treatment. The wait was agonizing.

"I think I'll leave these on," Yang commented sitting back, running her hands up Blake's stocking covered legs. Blake's heart hammered in her chest, her breathing labored, she could feel the wetness soaking through her panties.

"But these," Yang continued bringing her fingers to Blake's underwear, "need to go."

Yang's fingers hooked under her panties, slowly bringing them down her legs, once off she caressed her way up Blake's legs again.

"Please, Yang please," Blake begged, her arousal overwhelming her, the visceral need coursing through her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, hands trying to grip onto the smooth door.

"Please what?" Yang said, hands kneading Blake's ass, moving back up to a kneeling position.

"Touch me, please" Blake said, her voice wavering, filled with a desperation she didn't know she was capable of. It was unbelievable how incredibly wet she was, soaked through her panties before Yang even touched her core.

"Okay, but first," Yang said, hands gripping her hips, one pushing the other pulling, "turn around."

She straightened as Yang guided her around, her back slamming against the door, her stomach clenched as she sees Yang on her knees, eyes half-lidded gaze so full of desire Blake thought it would burn her alive.

Yang dropped her gaze and leaned in, the first swipe of her tongue between her legs had Blake letting out an indecent moan, her head fell back against the door, chest heaving, one hand dropping to the blonde head between her legs.

Ever swipe of Yang's tongue swiping from her entrance to her clit, sending spike after spike of pleasure coursing through her veins.

It wasn't enough, Yang was working her up, but not letting her have release, if Blake thought she was aroused before, it didn't compare to the absolute torture Yang was putting her through now. 

She curled her fingers in blonde hair and gently pulled her up, forcing her mouth to stay on her clit, she felt Yang's grip on her hips tighten and looked down into red eyes. Her heart leaped in chest, it should be illegal for her to be that hot while angry. 

She released her hold of Yang's hair and bucked her hips against her grip, Yang seemed to get the message as she started lapping at her clit, sending waves of pleasure shooting up her spine.

"God, yes" Blake moaned out as she felt Yang start to slide her fingers into her. She reached down, both hands tangled into blonde hair, her back arched as the steady thrusting of Yang's fingers and her mouth sucking on her clit sent her tumbling over the edge, a strangled cry of pleasure escaped her parted lips, the world fading away as the waves of ecstasy consumed her.

When she came to she was sitting on the ground, still leaning against the door, Yang was kneeling between her outstretched legs gently massaging Blake's thighs.

"That was hot," Yang said, leaning forward to capture Blake's lips in a kiss, one of her hands coming up to gently cup the back of her neck. The kiss was sloppy, the taste of herself in Yang's mouth had the heat burning in her core again. 

Yang broke the kiss allowing Blake to take in much needed air. She then started sucking on Blake's pulse, bringing her hand down from her neck to Blake's still clothed breast. Blake brought her hand to the back of Yang's head, the blondes actions sending her heart rate skyrocketing again. She leaned to head to the side, noticing that Yang's other hand had left her thigh and was now feverishly working between her own legs.

Blake moaned at the sight, it was stupid how hot Yang touching herself was. Blake trailed her hand down Yang's arm, when she slipped her fingers under her shorts Yang pulled back from sucking her neck, panting.

"Let me?" Blake asked.

At that Yang pulled her hand out of her shorts, leaving enough room for Blake to start rubbing her clit, as she watched Yang bring her wet fingers up to her own lips Blake leaned forward capturing the digits with her mouth before Yang could. She was rewarded with the slightly tangy taste of Yang and a loud groan from the blonde.

When she released her fingers Yang surged forward giving Blake an open mouth kiss as she ground down on Blake's hand still circling her clit. She continued to rub, feeling in how wet Yang was, in how sloppily Yang was kissing her, that she was close. Within a moment Yang broke the kiss, forehead falling to Blake's shoulder, a long drawn out moan filling the air, her hips bucking wildly against Blake's fingers. Blake continued rubbing her clit, getting another shudder and moan out of the blonde, once the shaking stopped wracking her partners body, she removed her hand, bringing it up to her mouth as Yang slumped into her.

Once clean, she brought her hand down to join the other running up and down Yang's back. Her arousal slowly dissipating in Yang's afterglow. She had slumped sideways into Blake's lap, head resting on her shoulder, one arm looped around Blake's back, the other coming to rest on the opposite shoulder from her head.

She was beautiful, her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat, her face flushed red, Blake reached up gently pushing blonde curls out of her face, lilac eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Blake whispered, stroking a finger along her face.

"Hey," Yang replied, her finger dragging along Blake's neck, resting on her pulse point, "I left a hickey."

"It's fine." Blake said, now running her fingers through blonde hair.

"We should probably get up." Yang said, not moving in the slightest.

"Yeah," Blake said, shifting under Yang, feeling the wetness drying on her inner thighs, "and clean up."

With a groan Yang pushed herself up and held out a hand to help Blake up. Upon standing Blake flushed clenching her legs together, without the arousal clouding her mind she was much more self conscious about being pants less around her partner. Her stomach flipped, an embarrassed flush ran all the way up her neck. God, she just had sex with her partner. Why did she do that?

She rushed towards her bed, grabbing her yukata before sprinting to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Cleaned and dressed, she stood staring at herself in the mirror, she could see the dark purple mark on her neck from Yang, she'd have to wear a scarf to cover it up. 

She dropped her gaze, studying the pattern of the tiled countertop, her took deep breaths trying to keep her breathing even, her hands in a white knuckle grip of the countertop. 

Since when had she been attracted to Yang? Hell, since when had she been attracted to girls? She couldn’t be, having sex with Yang was a fluke, it didn’t mean anything.

"Hey," Yang said, knocking on the door, "you done in there?" 

"Um, yes," Blake said, shaking herself out of her thoughts, she opened the door to see Yang standing there with an armful of pajamas, giving her a soft smile. 

Blake carefully maneuvered around Yang to not touch her, "All yours."

She saw Yang give her a questioning look, but ignored it in favor of settling down on her bed.

"I'll be right out," Yang said, turning to enter the bathroom, pause, then turned to look at Blake, "then maybe we can talk?"

Her heart dropped, she didn't know if she was ready to talk about whatever that was, but seeing Yang look at her like that, barely meeting her gaze, her arms clutched tight around her middle, made her think that they really did need to talk about what happened. She didn't know what it was, or why she was feeling like this, but she did know she didn't want to hurt Yang.

She gave Yang a small smile, bringing her legs up to her chest her arms wrapping around them, "Yeah we'll talk."

The beaming smiling she got back helped her push down the urge to run that was crawling it's way up her spine. She rested her head on her knees as Yang shut the bathroom door behind her. 

Her breath was still coming out shallow and fast, she focused on her breathing, in, out, in, out, so focused on her breathing she didn't notice Yang exit the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang asked placing her hand on Blake's back. The unexpected touch sent Blake shooting back so fast her head hit the wall, a starburst of pain landed through her skull, at the same time choking on her next breath, the coughing fit sent spikes of pain along the back of her head, she turned on side one hand coming up to clutch her head.

She laid there a while, till the coughing faded and the pain in her skull was a dull throb, until the thought of facing Yang no longer made her stomach ache.

She opened her eyes, finding herself staring into Yang's beautiful lilac eyes. Her partner was sitting on the floor by her bed, chin resting on her arms that were crossed on the bed, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"I'm sorry." Yang said, releasing her now swollen bottom lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Her cat ears flicked forward at Yang's words, the sorrow in her voice made her heart ache, before she could open her mouth to reassure her Yang continued speaking.

"I shouldn't have got so carried away earlier," Yang gave her a heartbreakingly sad smile, "you weren't ready, I'm sorry."

She pushed herself up to a half sitting position, head swimming with a fresh wave of pain and her swirling thoughts about Yang, what they did, how Yang looked like someone killed her puppy. She had to tell Yang she was fine, that Yang didn't do anything wrong, how it was her own fault, that she was a fucking mess, and Yang didn't do anything wrong. She didn't get the chance to tell her.

The door slammed open with a loud bang, the sound of Weiss's voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"Do you know how much trouble you two got me in to!"

"Uh...not just you Weiss."

"I know that you dolt!" Weiss said, footsteps stopping in the middle of the room, "but I have never been given detention before! I don't deserve this!"

"Detention?" Yang said, breaking eye contact with Blake and moving to stand up.

"Yes! Detention!" Weiss said, stomping forward until she was in Yang's face, "Because of you!"

"And you!" Weiss continued, turning sharply toward Blake finger pointing, making her flinch, "I thought you of all people wouldn't act like a child!"

"Hey," Yang said voice low, grabbing Weiss's wrist, "back off."

"Unhand me!" Weiss said, wrenching her arm from Yang's grasp.

"Whoa, guys," Ruby said, rushing to place herself between her partner and sister, "just calm down."

"I'll calm down if she does." Yang said, arms crossed.

"I --"

"Weiss." Ruby said with a glare.

"Fine." Weiss conceded, going over to sit on her bed.

Blake let herself fall back down on her bed from her previously half-seated position, head still aching, the swirling thoughts not dissipating in the least, but she couldn't, wouldn't, talk about what happened with Yang with her other teammates in the room. 

She let out a low groan as another spike of pain shot though her head from the abrupt change of position. Her ears laid flat as she brought a hand up to cover her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Weiss said, still sounding snippy.

"She hit her head." 

"From your childish antics!" Weiss accused, Blake's ears trying to flatten more at the shrill noise.

"I don't think this is the time Weiss," Blake heard Ruby say, "we should probably get Blake to the infirmary." 

"No," Blake said, dragging her hand down her face, eyes opening, "I'll be fine, my aura is already working on it." 

Which was true, she could feel the pain lessening, as long as she didn't make any sudden movements. She just needed rest, and time to think about what she would say to Yang, how to explain what she was feeling.

"Are you sure?" Yang said softly kneeling down by her bed again.

"I'm sure," Blake said, giving her a small smile, then turning her eyes to Weiss, "what's this about detention?"

Crossing her arms Weiss said, "Multiple people, including team CRDL, complained to Goodwitch that the two of you ran them over!"

"Yeah," Ruby said, more cheerfully, "you broke Cardin's nose!"

"Ha, sweet!" Yang said, giving her sister a high five.

"Not sweet!" Weiss said, standing up, "Goodwitch decided to punish us as a team, we have detention on Saturday!"

"At least it's only one detention." Blake said, closing her eyes.

"That's besides the point!" Weiss said, "the point is you two need to not act so impulsively."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Blake heard Yang say, "sorry we got you in trouble."

"Just don't do it again."

Blake blocked put the sounds of her teammates, the anxious thoughts once again coming to the forefront. Why did she do that with Yang? She wasn't attracted to girls, was she? The thought of it made her stomach flip, she couldn't be attracted to girls, she couldn't. She had only been attracted to boys, what happened with Yang was just the adrenaline mixed with the fact that she hadn't had sex in months. 

Yeah that was it. She was just horny and on an adrenaline high, and Yang was there and in close proximity and her best friend. She was her best friend and Blake was comfortable with her, comfortable enough to do that with her. It didn't mean she was attracted to girls, it was just Yang, it was just a physical release, she could deal with that.

As she drifted off to sleep, flashes of blonde hair, lilac eyes, the sound of a husky lust filled voice and the caress of a lover accompanied her.

\---

"Should we be letting her sleep?" Ruby asked Yang from her bunk across from Yang. "I mean, she might have a concussion and people with concussions shouldn't be sleeping!"

"She'll be fine Ruby," Yang replied not moving from her position of staring at the ceiling, "it was a hard hit, but not that hard."

And anyway, Yang knew it wasn't only the hit on the head that had Blake all withdrawn, no that was Yang's fault.

She had moved too fast. Blake wasn't ready yet. Yang thought she had been, her body had been reacting to Yang's touch, and she had waited for Blake to say yes before she really touched her. But it seems like Blake's head still hadn't caught up to her body.

"If you're sure," Ruby said, knocking Yang out of her head.

"Yeah I'm sure, let her sleep."

"She's going to miss dinner." Weiss said.

"Well we can bring her back some food," Ruby said jumping off her bunk, "that way when she wakes up she will have some dinner!" 

"You two go to dinner without me," Yang said waving an arm at them, "I'm not that hungry."

"Um, okay," Ruby said, "I'll bring some food for you too!"

"Thanks Rubes." 

She waited until the two left the room, then hopped off her bunk, landing lightly next to Blake's bed. She took a kneeling position like he had earlier, watching Blake's even shallow breathing. It seems she really was asleep, she'd let her sleep, their talk could wait.

She looked peaceful. And beautiful, her black hair falling over her face, her bow half undone allowing her cat ears to break free, she was so effortlessly beautiful that it hurt. And it hurt to know that she probably just ruined any chance she had with Blake.

She had been attracted to her since the moment she saw her in the dim candlelit ballroom, she's been in love with her since she made eye contact with her in the forest over a dead Ursa. 

At first Yang thought she had absolutely no chance with Blake, after all Blake was straight. But Yang had noticed these signs, the lingering looks down shirts, the lingering touches, the flirting the smoldering look in her eyes as she watched Yang. She was always watching Yang, always with that look in her eyes.

But Blake was stubborn and in denial. Every time Yang tried to turn her flirting serious Blake would shut it down somehow. Every time Yang tried asking her out she would invite Ruby and Weiss. Every time she touched Blake in a slightly too intimate way, Blake would back off. Except for today.

Today Blake reacted, she gave in, she let her desire win. Yang had thought this was finally it, that Blake was finally ready. Finally ready to admit she was in love with Yang, as much as Yang was in love with her. Her heart had soared at the thought, her restraint broken, she wanted to show Blake how much she loved her, how she desired her, and Blake had loved her back. 

Yang sighed as she watched Blake's ear twitch, trying to dislodge the ribbon. Yang slowly reached out, grabbed the ribbon and pulled it free. She twisted it around her fingers, the black silk contrasting against her fingers, she let it slip from her grasp onto the dresser. She took one last look at Blake, then climbed her way up to her bunk. She buried her face in her pillow, already feeling the wet stains starting to form from her silent tears.

The ache in her heart wouldn't go away. Hadn't gone away since she saw Blake's face as she left the bathroom. Blake was repressing again, building up her walls, and Yang didn't know if she could break them down again.

Blake wasn't ready. And Yang ruined her chance with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Grimm typically form packs or other types of large groupings with other members of their own specific species. While some lone Grimm may stray from the pack for hours or even months, they will_

Yang sighed, her pencil stopping mid sentence, her thoughts drifted from her Grimm Study's essay as her eyes fell on Blake across the room from her, diligently working on her own homework.

She risked a glance at the front of the room finding Goodwitch sitting at her desk reading a book, not paying attention to the four of them at the moment.

Yang sighed, resting her chin on her left hand as she turned her gaze back to Blake, watching as the girl slipped a strand of black hair behind her human ear, her hand moving elegantly along the pages of her essay.

She glanced at the clock, only thirty minutes of detention left, then she would try getting Blake to actually talk to her.

Blake had been avoiding her all week. Always making some excuse to leave the room, making sure they were never alone. Yang's pencil started tapping against the desk, leg bouncing under the table. She couldn't take it anymore, she missed her partner, her best friend. Her stomach had been in knots all week, she needed to do something, anything.

She watched the clock, periodically looking towards Goodwitch's desk, but her gaze always landed back on Blake's back, her black hair falling in waves over her shoulders, her gaze never leaving her paper as she wrote her essay.

She looked at the clock. Five minutes left.

She carefully placed her belongings in such a way that she could just shove them in her bag, her eyes darted back to Blake.

“Times up,” Goodwitch announced, her voice cutting through the silence in the room, “I expect you four to behave like the huntresses in training you are.”

The professor stood up, gathering her things, “You may go.”

Yang stood shoving her things into her bag haphazardly flinging it over her shoulder, already taking large strides toward Blake, she grabbed Blake's bag off the ground as she was reaching for it, piercing gold eyes snapped to her own.

“Hi,” Yang said, grabbing Blake's study material and packing it away with more care than she did her own, ignoring her other teammates as they made their way to the door.

“Wha--”

“We need to talk,” Yang interrupted, swinging Blake's bag over her other shoulder as she looped her arm through Blake's and started leading her out the room. She felt Blake's arm jerk out of her hold.

“I can walk on my own.” Blake said, halting her movement.

“Sorry,” Yang said, coming to a stop, watching Blake cross her arms, “but this was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop avoiding me.”

She offered out her arm, “Please come with me?”

With a sigh Blake looped her arm through Yang’s, “Lead the way.”

A bounce in her step, Yang led her partner through the empty halls of Beacon. The path she took them on eventually brought them to the familiar abandoned classroom, where Yang had convinced Blake to go to the dance. It felt fitting to have this discussion here as well.

“Are you always going to bring me here to talk?” Blake asked, hopping up on the desk feet lightly kicking.

Yang dropped their bags at the base of the desk and settled on the desk next to Blake, turning to face her Yang said, “Well, it seemed to work last time to get you to talk.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Blake said, leaning back on her hand, glancing at Yang through the corner of her eyes.

“About us having sex.” As the words left Yang’s mouth Blake froze, her face closed off, her walls once again in place.

“What about it?” Blake asked voice brusque.

Yang flinched slightly from the tone, this was going to be harder than she thought.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Yang said softly. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Blake said sitting up straight.

“Well,” Yang started, running her hand through her hair, “you’ve been avoiding me all week.”

“I haven’t b-” Blake cut herself off as she saw the look Yang sent her way. “Alright, maybe I have been.”

“Yes, you have been.” Yang said, covering Blake’s hand with her own, “So, are you alright with what happened?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Blake said, slipping her hand away from Yang, using it to push a lock of hair behind her human ear.

“Are you sure?” Yang asked through the growing lump in her throat.

“Of course,” Blake said, “it was just sex.”

“Just sex?” Yang asked frowning.

“Yeah,” Blake said, looking Yang in the eyes, “I’m not attracted to girls.”

“Right. Sure.”

“I’m not.” Blake said her words cutting sharply through the air.

“Then what was--”

“It was _just sex_.”

Yang stared at her as Blake got up and started pacing in front of the desk. The nearly silent sound of her footsteps the only sound in the room. This was so much worse than Yang thought, Blake was so far in denial it was mind-boggling.

“It was just sex, Yang,” Blake continued stopping directly in front of her. “It didn’t _mean anything._ ”

A pang shot through her heart at the words, but was quickly snuffed out as the spike of anger followed.

“Oh? Then what did it mean?” Yang said eyes bleeding to red she stood up, bringing her nose to nose with Blake.

“It meant I was horny and you just happened to be there.” Blake said not backing down.

Yang surged forward, one hand pulling Blake into her until their bodies were flush together, the other gripped her by the back of the neck bringing her mouth to Yang’s in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue. Blakes hands clutched at Yang’s school jacket pulling her impossibly closer as she nipped Yang’s lip. Using her hold on her, Yang spun her partner around and pressed her into the desk, which Blake used as an invitation to jump up on the desk and wrapped her legs around Yang’s hips.

Yang pulled away from Blake’s mouth, ignoring the noise of protest she brought her lips to Blake’s human ear.

“What does this mean?” She asked taking her earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it.

“Sex,” Blake moaned out, her hands working on the buttons of Yang’s jacket, “It’s just sex.”

She bit down on her earlobe, earning a sharp cry of pain from Blake. If Blake wanted to play it that way she’d play along, she released her teeth using her tongue to sooth the earlobe as her hand came up to start undoing the buttons of Blake’s uniform.

“Off.” Blake said tugging Yang’s unbuttoned jacket off her shoulders. 

“Yours too.” Yang replied as she finished with Blake’s jacket, pulling back enough to shrug hers off onto the floor, she watched as Blake pulled hers off and threw it behind her. 

She leaned forward again, capturing Blake’s lip’s in a bruising kiss, Blake’s hands tangling in long blonde hair as Yang worked on removing her partner’s shirt. She forced Blake’s hands out of her hair long enough to pull the shirt down her arms, she broke the kiss as she unsnapped Blake’s bra and pulled that down her arms as well.

“Gods, your beautiful,” Yang breathed watching as her breasts bounced with every heaving breath Blake took. Blake said nothing, reached forward and brought Yang in for another kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to Yang’s mouth.

Yang melted into the kiss as her hands glided up smooth skin to gently cup Blake’s breasts, a wave of arousal surged through her as Blake moaned into her mouth.

She pulled back, kissed Blake once, twice, then started kissing her way down Blake’s throat. She paused sucking on her pulse point, feeling the strong, fast beating under her tongue.

“Yang,” Blake panted, one hand behind her supporting her weight, the other clutching at Yang’s back. “Please.”

She bit down lightly, Blake’s threw her head back a high pitched whine escaping her mouth.

Yang soothed the bite with her mouth as she dropped her hands from caressing Blake’s breasts to her hips.  
She slid her fingers under the hem of her skirt and panties, gently tugging she said, “Lift.”

As Blake complied, she slid both items of clothing down her legs leaving her in just her socks and boots.

Looking at Blake, seated on the desk naked and ready for her prodded the smouldering heat in her into a blazing inferno. She rushed forward, once again capturing those kiss-swollen lips of her partner in a frenzied duel of lips and tongue. She slipped her hand between Blake’s thighs, finding her soaked, two fingers easily slipping inside her and rubbed her thumb around her clit, she stifled Blake’s moans with an open-mouthed kiss.

Yang ignored the throbbing between her own legs as she continued pleasuring Blake, loving the muffled sounds of pleasure, the sloppy kissing, and the hands desperately grasping at her back. She could feel when Blake was close in how she gripped her tighter, and slowed down changing the angle of her fingers and removed her thumb.

“Yang!” Blake whined pulling back, Yang captured her lips again before she could continue.

She curled her fingers, feeling the rough patch of her G-spot and focused her attention there, wrenching out desperate moans from Blake with every curl of her fingers. She pulled from Blake’s mouth and trailed her lips down to her neck, returning to the bruised skin of her pulse point. 

“Yang!” Blake said, leaning back on one hand, other tangled in blonde hair, “Yang, I need--” Her voice cut off as Yang sped up her pace, Yang slowly trailed her lips up to Blake’s human ear.

“You need what?” She whispered.

“I need,” Blake panted, turning her head to try capturing Yang’s lips, but Yang leaned back arching a brow, “your thumb! Please put it back!”

An almost unbearable strong wave of heat overtook her, Blake begging for it, for her to touch her, for her to get Blake off was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. She pushed it aside though, in favor of granting her partners wish.

As she continued to curl her fingers she brought her thumb back to Blake’s clit and started rubbing in circles. Shortly after Yang watched as Blake’s arm gave out and she collapsed back on the desk, a long drawn out moan escaping her, Yang could feel the contracting walls around her fingers as she continued what she was doing, drawing out her orgasm. Yang didn’t stop there, she watched as Blake’s chest heaved, mouth open in a silent scream, back arching off the desk, legs clamping around Yang’s hips as she sent Blake into a second orgasm.

“Yang!” Blake gasped out, head thrashing side to side as Yang still didn’t slow down. “Yang, I --”  
Her words were lost as a third orgasm ripped through her, Yang started slowing her movements, slowly bringing Blake down from the last orgasm. Yang leaned forward resting her weight on one hand next to Blake’s side as she withdrew her hand from between her legs, as she did so she felt Blake’s legs fall away from their grip around her hips. 

“Blake?” Yang said, a shot of worry shooting through her cutting through her own arousal, “you okay?” 

She wiped her hand on her shirt, then moved to sit on the desk, she leaned over Blake to find her face flushed red, breathing starting to calm, totally passed out.

“Heh,” Yang said, brushing Blake’s sweat soaked bangs off her forehead, “guess I should have stopped at the second one huh?”

As much as she would love to let Blake enjoy her rest, it probably wasn’t a good idea to let her sleep naked in an abandoned classroom.

“Blake,” Yang said, gently stroking her cheek, she watched as her eyelids fluttered revealing molten gold eyes, “time to wake up.”

“No.”

Yang laughed as Blake closed her eyes, she lightly trailed her hand down Blake’s side and over to stomach seeing goosebumps rise in her wake, “I’d let you sleep, but aren't you cold?”

“Ugh,” Blake groaned, dragging herself into a seated position, “yes.”

“Don’t stand yet,” Yang said, seeing Blake’s legs shaking, she hopped off the desk, “I don’t want you falling.”

“Thanks,” Blake said, face red as Yang handed her her discarded clothes.

“You’re welcome,” Yang said turning around to find her school jacket and to give Blake some privacy.

She probably shouldn’t have done that but Blake was being so damn stubborn. If Blake wasn’t attracted to girls then Yang was the headmaster of Atlas Academy. It was obvious to her that Blake was attracted to her, the way she responded to her touch tells her that, and the way Blake looks at her tells her its more than just physical attraction as well. 

She found her jacket thrown across one of the chairs in the class, she grabbed it and started fixing her clothing. Her hair was probably a mess of sex hair with how Blake was grabbing it was any indication. She snorted to herself, how could Blake think that was just sex was beyond her.  
“Yang?”

“Hm?” Yang said turning back toward Blake.

“Can we do this again?” Blake said, fully dressed and leaning against the desk. 

Yang’s heart skipped a beat, butterflies erupted in her stomach, was Blake finally ready to admit it?

“You know like a friends with benefits thing?” Blake continued, ducking her head down to hide the blush staining her cheeks, “I’m not into girls, but sex with you is much better than taking care of myself.”

Her heart sank, her stomach twisted into a knot. Of course that's what Blake meant, it would have been too easy otherwise. But as she watched Blake look up at her so timidly, she didn’t have the heart to say no. And maybe if she went along with this then maybe Blake would let go of her denial.

“Yeah, sure.” Yang said walking over to the desk she leaned down and picked up their bags. 

“Really?” Blake said, “just like that?”

“What,” Yang asked, giving her an incredulous look, “you expect me to say no to sex with you?”

“Well, kinda,” Blake said shrugging her shoulders, “I didn’t even get you off this time, so it seems selfish of me to ask.”

“Blake, don’t worry about it,” Yang said starting to walk up the stairs, “if we are going to do this, you’ll have plenty of time to make it up to me.”

\---

Make it up to her she did. In the shower. Twice. While Weiss and Ruby were asleep in the other room. 

Yang wiped the condensation off the mirror, revealing her redden face. Reddened by much more than just the got water of the shower.

Blake had already left the bathroom, slipping out as silently as she had slipped in.

Yang had hung out with Team RWBY for most the afternoon, but after dinner she headed off to the gym hoping to work out some of the frustration at the situation with Blake, hoping she could work off the sexual frustration as well.

It didn't work. She had come back to the dorm still in a huff, her teammates already sleeping and went to get clean from her work out.

She had just finished washing her hair when she nearly jumped out of her skin as Blake touched her. Her partner had snuck in and said she's making it up to her. And proceeded to. Very enthusiastically.

Yang shook her head and grabbed the hair brush. Thinking about Blake on her knees, dripping wet with her mouth--

She squeezed her eyes shut willing the images away, she shouldn't be this aroused still. 

She sighed, placing the brush down she stared at her reflection, noticing the newly formed hickey on her neck. Blake was seemingly intent on going with this whole friends with benefits thing. And it wasn't like Yang was opposed to sleeping with her, she just wished that wasn't the only thing she was doing with Blake.

She wanted to go on a date with her. Wanted to hold her hand between classes. Wanted to be able to call Blake her girlfriend. Wanted to bring her home to meet her Dad and have him give Blake the Dad talk. Wanted to be hers.

She sniffed and rubbed her arm across her eyes, she straightened up ignoring the red rimmed eyes and the ache of her heart she gave her reflection the biggest smile she could. 

She let it fall, she could fool Blake, but she couldn't fool herself.

She'd just have to tell Blake how she really felt, that she couldn't just be friends with benefits with her. That it had to be all or nothing because it hurt to damn much to be in this in between. 

She nodded to herself, seeing the determined look on her reflections face helped her resolve. She would tell Blake she loved her. 

She left the bathroom, heading towards Blake's bed ready to tell her, she couldn't see with the room being pitch black, the window curtains blocking the light of the shattered moon, but she knew her way to her bunk.

Holding her arms in front on her she felt the tell tale stack of books that held her bunk over Blake's. She slid her hand down, felt soft sheets under her hand and maneuvered to kneel beside where Blake's head would be. 

“Blake?” She whispered, creeping her fingers forward, “I need to tell you something.”

Nothing. No response. 

Yang moved her hand further forward, a sinking feeling settled in her gut. Nothing. Cold sheets.

Yang pushed herself up and crawled on Blake's bed, just to be sure, and found it empty. Blake hadn't gone to bed when she left Yang in the bathroom.

Yang let out a steadying breath, fought back the sting building behind her eyes. She continued forward until she was on the other side of the bunk, then pulled herself up into her own bed. 

She’ll tell her in the morning then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a stint of writers block there, but finally got over it! I am still working on the 3rd chapter of my other fic.


End file.
